


Invader

by hildegarde12



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, NielWoon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildegarde12/pseuds/hildegarde12
Summary: Based on manga Sekai wa Kimi de Mawatteru“You know, you’re very cute Sungwoon Hyung.”daniel is head over heels for sungwoon..sungwoon is a wallflower with trust issue..





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> as we say in the summary.. we make this based on the manga..  
> we just thought of nielwoon when we read the manga so here's nielwoon version for you..
> 
> any suggestion to make our writing styles better is always open..

“You know, you’re very cute Sungwoon Hyung.”  
“Hah?” was the only respond Sungwoon could come up with. That was the very first sentence Kang Daniel ever spoke to him. He wasn’t even sure who he was talking to if the tall boy didn’t say his name.

\--- o ---

Another day, another boring stagnant routine. Well, it should be the same, but it wasn’t. Sungwoon kept thinking about what Kang Daniel had said. He wondered what the younger boy seen in his face that made him thinks he’s cute.  
‘It’s obvious… It’s an absolutely plain face,’ he thought while looking at the mirror. 

Another irregular on Sungwoon boring routine were the extra shot he asked for his coffee also the visible bags under his eyes. That damn cool kid Kang Daniel’s word had succeeded in making him stayed up late.  
When Sungwoon waited for his coffee, another customer came in. He was too tired to even lift his head from his arm on the table, not until he heard a raspy voice called his name.  
“Morning, Sungwoon-hyung!”  
‘Shit! I know that voice! Urgh! Why do I have to meet him this early in the morning, even before I had my coffee!’ Sungwoon grumble to himself. 

 

Then he felt a soft hand petting his head.  
“Hyung?” said Daniel while playing with Sungwoon’s hair.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Been wondering if your hair is as soft as it looks… it really is.”  
“Stop it,” said Sungwoon slapping Daniel’s hand.  
“Here’s your coffee, sorry for the wait,” said the waiter handling Sungwoon’s coffee, which he instantly grabbed and took off towards the door in a lightning speed, leaving Daniel behind.  
“Wait for me hyung! Let’s go together,” he said running after Sungwoon.  
“Why should I, we aren’t even friend.” Sungwoon said without looking at Daniel.  
“Let’s become friends.”  
“No, I don’t want to hang out with you.”  
“Why?”  
Sungwoon suddenly stopped and finally looked at the younger boy face. Daniel had that cheerful puppy face, all smileys complete with his crescent eye smile of his.  
Sungwoon couldn’t handle that adorable smile, and looked away before answering the boy question, “Because you’re cool and adorable. How can you be both at the same time? I hate it.”  
Kang Daniel smirks at the answer and drags him to an empty alley and pinned him to the wall.  
“What are you doing? Let me go!” Sungwoon tried to free himself from Daniel’s body towering him, but he was too strong and big for Sungwoon.  
“Cool and adorable, huh? I love you too hyung, because you’re cute,” said Daniel, his lips curled to a smirk.  
“Yah, Kang Daniel! Is your eyesight poor?” Sungwoon asked sarcastically.  
“Well, it isn’t really good, but…”  
“Look here, you! What’s so cute about this face, huh?!” said Sungwoon grabbing Daniel by the collar, pulling his face closer to him.  
Suddenly, Daniel’s lips touched Sungwoon’s.  
Sungwoon’s first reaction was shock, so shock that felt like his heart just stopped.

Then Daniel licked his lips, sending shiver down to Sungwoon’s entire body. Second later, Sungwoon gained his sense back and smacked Daniel on the face.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” was all he could yelled out.  
“Ehehehe, sorry hyung. Because you look so cute, I can’t help myself,” said the younger sheepishly.  
“Stop bullshitting me! You take your jokes too far!”  
“Even though I’m always serious.”  
“So what is it? You go kissing guys if they’re cute? They aren’t dogs or cats!”  
“I don’t think they are, because I don’t think about having sex with dogs or cats,” Daniel said with his bunny smile.  
Sungwoon had enough of his shit, he punched Daniel on his chin and runway. He ran like his life depends on it.  
“Fuck! This is why I hate cool guys!” he thought as he ran to his classroom.

\--- o ---

For the next couple of days, Sungwoon tried so hard to avoid Kang Daniel at all cause. To his surprise, he succeeded without any problem. Until his choir practice on the weekend, when one of his close friend, Jisung asked him about Daniel.  
“Did you really avoid Daniel? Did he finally bite you or something?” Jisung asked immediately after he saw Sungwoon.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sungwoon said without looking at Jisung.  
“Yah, I know you are lying when you answer without looking at me. So what happened?”  
Sungwoon sigh. “There’s no point in lying to this guy/mom…”  
“Actually, he told me already, that you were avoiding him. Did you think just because you’re small, he wouldn’t notice you immediately turned around the second you laid eyes on him?” Jisung said, you literally can hear him rolling his eyes.  
“If he already told you, what more can I say,” said Sungwoon casually, still not looking at Jisung.  
“I want to hear your version; did you really avoid him this whole week?”  
Sungwoon ignored him and not long after, their vocal coach came.  
“Don’t even think I would let you go without answering me, young man,” Jisung said warning Sungwoon.  
“Yes Mom.”  
“Yah! Ha Sungwoon, you…”  
“Okay let’s start from the beginning today guys,” their vocal coach interrupted Jisung yelled at Sungwoon. 

 

“Don’t you dare run on me Ha Sungwoon,” Jisung held Sungwoon hand the second Sungwoon take his backpack.  
Sungwoon just sigh and give up. “Okay I’ll talk, but at least we can go somewhere more comfortable, and I’m hungry.”  
“Let’s go to my place, I forgot to do the dishes and need to do it asap before Minhyun gets home, or he’ll flip.”  
“Let’s buy some food first! I haven’t eaten anything since morning.”

 

At Jisung-Minyun apartment.  
“So, start talking while I wash these dishes. And save some of those chickens for me, you look like you can finish that whole chicken yourself.”  
“Okay, I admit I was avoiding him. You know I hate being called cute, and he just did, out loud and without any care!” Sungwoon started as he munched on the chicken.  
“Yeah, but you sure gave him a damn good punch on his cheek for that, right? So why avoiding him?”  
“That wasn’t the reason why I punched him.”  
Sungwoon fell silent, tried to focus on his chicken. Jisung too just stay silent. 

As he finished washing the dishes he walked to the kitchen table where Sungwoon was eating, and raised his eyebrows at Sungwoon as a silent “So?”

“Ugh! I don’t want to talk about it!” Sungwoon yelled as he closed his face with his hands.  
“You know you can talk to me about anything, and you know I won’t judge, you know me better than that,” said Jisung.  
“I know, I just don’t want to remember it, or even talk about it!”  
“Why? Because you don’t want to admit that you like it?”  
“It?”  
“It, the kiss,” Jisung said casually as he eating his share of chicken.  
“YOU KNEW AND YOU STILL ASK ME?!”  
“I told you Niel already told me, and I want to know your version of the story.”  
“And you also know I hate cool guys, especially who thinks and says I am cute.”  
“True, so why avoid him? Why don’t you just ignore him like you always did to other girls or boys who did the same?”  
Sungwoon opened his mouth, he was about to answer, but he realized that he too didn’t know why, he just didn’t want to see Daniel. So he just sat there with his mouth half opened, wondering “Why indeed.”  
Jisung just nodded to the silent question that pictured on Sungwoon face.


	2. what i really want..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon speaking the truth... with some help from the alchohol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit explanation abt drinks:  
> \- Vodka is like the holy grail for girls. they only need a little to get drunk but can somehow stay drunk on the same level and go on drinking more. vodka gives you that hyperactive high. 
> 
> \- whiskey give you a good high for a short time. the high goes exponentially with each peg. whiskey drinkers experience all sort of emotions. some get really happy and sing/dance/talk a lot. some start tearing up and mostly just sit and munch on the food while talking. however, whiskey induces drowsiness beyond a point.
> 
> to help you understand the chapter better..

Monday came, and Sungwoon still couldn’t find the answer to why did he avoided Kang Daniel so desperately. Well at least Jisung let him go without further questions. But he knew, sooner or later, he will asked Sungwoon again about it, he just too wise to not let Sungwoon sort out his mind first.

So that morning, Sungwoon decided to go to get his usual coffee, he had been avoiding coming to his usual café, one of his way to avoid Daniel. He gave up on the matter as he really needed his daily dose of caffeine.

“ _Risking meeting Kang Daniel here for this cup of heavenly taste is worth it_ ,” he thought to himself as he took his first sip of his coffee.

“Yo Sungwoon-hyung! So you finally decided to show up, huh?” an unfamiliar voice greet him.

Sungwoon turn around to see whose voice was that. It turned out to be the voice of Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel roommate and best friend.

“ _That’s weird, I don’t think we ever talked to each other before, let alone greet each other_ ,” Sungwoon thought to himself.

“I think Daniel needs glasses, how can he think you look cute when you have that confused expression on your face, it’s more like dumb than cute,” said Seongwoo as he approach Sungwoon by the take out corner.

“Excuse me? I don’t think we are on the insulting phase of friendship yet. Funny, we never even talk to each other before,” Sungwoon said offended and started to pout.

“Hahaha, okay now I understand why he thinks you are cute hyung.”

“Whatever, I’m not in the mood to have this kind of conversation so early in the morning,” annoyed, Sungwoon tried to flee.

“Ah wait hyung, I’m sorry, I wasn’t planning to annoy you.”

“Well, you sure did. What do you even want from me?”

“I was just curious, I want to get to know the person who succeed in making Daniel went crazy this past week. I have to deal with the aftermath you know, and it wasn’t pretty,” Seongwoo said in a grim tone.

“Well, sorry?” Sungwoon answered, hesitate about how to respond.

“Nah, it’s fine, it wasn’t the first time he’s like this, but it was the worst so far.”

Sungwoon felt oddly happy hearing that he managed to wreck Daniel worse than those before him.

“ _Wait! Why am I happy?! No, no, no, it wasn’t happiness, you just find it cute. Wait no! Not cute! Get yourself together Sungwoon!_ ” he thought to himself.

“So hyung, would you mind stop avoiding him? If you don’t like him, just turn him down. For everybody’s sake, hmm? Before I put him on a poster for other people to adopt him, I’m sure people would love to have him as a pet dog,” Seongwoo said jokingly.

“HA.HA.HA, funny,” Sungwoon answered sarcastically.

“But seriously hyung, give him a chance or reject him,” Seongwoo said with a rare serious face, stared directly to Sungwoon eyes.

After some intense silent and staring contest between the two, Sungwoon gave up, “Okay, I’ll talk to him.”

So Sungwoon decided to not trying to avoid Daniel, but he had no intention to look for him either. _“Well, I said I’ll talk to him, not look for him then talk,”_ he thought in defending himself.

 

\--- o ---

 

After he finished with all of today classes, he still hasn’t met Daniel, and he didn’t have the will to look for him either. So he went straight home, trying to get some sleep that he lost during the weekend.

Right after he opened his apartment door, his felt his phone buzzed on his pocket, sign that he received a message. He was too tired to check it and just went straight to bed. But his phone kept buzzing. Annoyed, he checked it and found that Taehyun was spamming him.

Taehyun: Yo bro!  
Taehyun: I know you  
Taehyun: You must have forgot about the party at Jisung’s tonight  
Taehyun: or rather trying to forget about it  
Taehyun: and bail  
Taehyun: You know me  
Taehyun: I won’t let that happen  
Taehyun: unless you want me to stop spamming you  
Taehyun: you better  
Taehyun: get your ass  
Taehyun: over  
Taehyun: at Jisung's  
Taehyun: tonight  
Taehyun: YA!  
Taehyun: H  
Taehyun: A  
Taehyun: S  
Taehyun: U  
Taehyun: N  
Taehyun: G  
Taehyun: W  
Taehyun: O  
Taehyun: O  
Taehyun: N  
Taehyun: you  
Taehyun: can’t  
Taehyun: ignore  
Taehyun: me  
Taehyun: forever  
Taehyun: Come  
Taehyun: to  
Taehyun: the party  
Taehyun: or else  
Taehyun: you won’t have  
Taehyun: a quite night  
Taehyun: for the rest  
Taehyun: of your life

And he kept go on at his spamming of Sungwoon. Sungwoon wonder why is he even friend with this guy.

Sungwoon: STOP IT ALREADY! I’LL GO!  
Taehyun: You bet!  
Taehyun: don’t forget, if you bail, you’ll suffer for the rest of your life~  
Taehyun: see you tonight bro!

“ _Like it will change anything… you’ll make me suffer anytime anyway… And who even have a party on MONDAY night!_ ” Sungwoon sigh at the thought.

He was never a party person, but he is friend with Taehyun, so he eventually had to come to parties, whether he liked it or not.

He set an alarm on his phone, not wanting to sleep through the night and miss the chance to drag his ass to the party (imagine Sungwoon rolled his eyes at this, lol). Then he closed his eyes, tried to get some sleep. He swore, that a party with Taehyun in it, is worse than any nightmare he ever had, but like he had a choice.

After a short nap, which only made him felt more sluggish than before the nap, he dragged his body to Jisung’s apartment. When he rang the bell, Taehyun open the door with 2 shots of vodka on his hands.

“You can’t enter the premises without drinking these. So bottom up!” he pushed the shots at Sungwoon’s hand. He took them immediately.

“Wow, I did a good job at teaching you how to drink, didn’t I?”

“Shut up and move, let me in already.”

“Okay, okay. Just 2 shots of vodka and you already this grumpy huh?”

Sungwoon ignore him and came to the apartment. He was always amazed by how many people can fit into this small apartment every time Jisung host a party.

“Sungwoon! Glad you can make it!” Jisung greeted as he sat beside Jisung at his sofa.

“Like I would miss this one out,” Sungwoon snorted at him. Then he greeted Jaehwan and Minhyun who were also there with Jisung.

“Wow Hyung, I can literally hear you rolling your eyes, even with all the noises,” said Jaehwan while greeted him with a small hug, Jaehwan already a bit tipsy.

“Whatever, what are you drinking and how many did you have? Get me one too.”

Minhyun took the glass from Jaehwan and handed it to Sungwoon, “Here hyung, you can have it. Jaehwan had enough already.”

“No hyuung, I still want to drink more.”

“I am not cleaning the inside of your stomach that you spread all over the place like the last time you were drunk. And you already finished three round of beer pong. So unless you want to sleep on the bed tonight, not the couch with these smelly drunk people, you better stop drinking.”

“Jisung-hyung, please tell Minhyun-hyung to let me drink more. I want more,” he turn to Jisung for support.

“Don’t look at me, I am not arguing with your boyfriend over this. You’re on your own kid.”

Then Jaehwan started whining at Minhyun who ignored him.

Holding a glass of whatever in it, Sungwoon sighs hard. Noticed the gloomy mood on Sungwoon, Jisung pat his back.

“Still haven’t found the answer yet?” Knowing what he meant, Sungwoon nodded and took a sip of the drink in his hand.

“You know, he and Seongwoo are coming tonight, may be you can talk to him later.”

“Ugh, do I have to?”

“Well, I know you have nothing to loose, but it isn’t fair for the kid. If you don’t like him, reject him straight. If you interested in him even a little bit, give him a chance. He is not bad kid, you guys just had a rough start.”

“I know. You weren’t the first one to say that to me.”

“Let me guess, Seongwoo?”

Sungwoon nodded, and take another sip of his drink. “ _Maybe I do need to think about this more seriously,_ ” he thought to himself. Then he started asking himself some question about Daniel.

He knew the kid had a really good reputation for being a sweetheart, everybody likes him. He is handsome, well-build, pretty eyes, cute bunny smile which so contagious that it made him smile too, even when Sungwoon only observed him from afar.

He kept thinking about Daniel until he drank all of his drink.

As Sungwoon was busy thinking about Daniel, the said person arrived at the party, alone.

Apparently Seongwoo had a family business he needs to attend to. After he took the required shot Taehyun gave to everyone who came, he greeted everyone (being the social butterfly that he is). When he went to get a drink, he spotted Sungwoon. Sat on the couch, eyes closed and forehead wrinkling. He sat there with Jisung-hyung, Minhyun-hyung and Jaehwan. He decided to greet everyone.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” said Daniel, which Minhyun and Jisung answered with a “hey”.

"Yo what’s up bro!” Jaehwan pulled Daniel for a bro-hug.

“Ugh, how much did you drink to made you smell like this, bro?”

“Not that much,” said Jaehwan, then he got the hiccup.

“Not that much and you already a mess? Not a chance,” said Daniel sceptical.

“He lost 3 round of beer pong,” Jisung explained.

“Ah, okay,” said Daniel. Then he turned his attention to Sungwoon who’s been quite the whole conversation.

“Sungwoon-hyung?” he poke the older. Sungwoon stayed still, eyes still closed.

“Hyung, is he alright?” Daniel turned to Jisung.

“I guess so?” he said not sure, and then he too tried to poke Sungwoon.

“Sungwoon, hey.” Still no reaction. Then Jisung saw the empty glass on Sungwoon hand.

“Yah Jaehwan. What was it? The drink that you gave Sungwoon?” Jisung asked.

“Whiskey. Why?”

“Yah, NOH TAEHYUN. How many shot did you gave to Sungwoon?” Jisung yelled so that Taehyun can hear him.

“TWO. WHY?”

“Okay, by the looks of it, Sungwoon is wasted,” said Jisung like a detective who finally solved a case. Minhyun nodded in agreement

“What? He drank 2 shots of vodka and a glass of whiskey and that’s it? He’s drunk?” Daniel asked, amused. He found it cute tho.

“He couldn’t hold his liquor well,” said Minhyun.

“Just lay him down at my bed until he sober up,” said Jisung.

“Let me do it,” said Daniel immediately.

Jisung, knowing the situation between him and Sungwoon, gave Daniel a suspicious look. “Okay… but promise no funny business on my bed, understand?”

“Promise hyung,” said Daniel, then he helped Sungwoon get up, and led him to Jisung’s bedroom.

But by the time they reached, Daniel saw a sock over the doorknob, catching the meaning, he led Sungwoon back to the couch to tell Jisung.

“Ermm, hyung. There’s a sock on your doorknob.”

“WHAT?! WHO DARE USE MY HOLY SANCTUARY FOR SEX?!” Jisung leap and dashed madly to his room.

“That won’t end well,” Daniel murmured.

Then, suddenly, he felt someone was leaning on his back. When he turn his head around to see who it was, he saw Sungwoon fluffy hair on his back.

“ _OMG so cute!_ ” Daniel thought to himself, holding an urge to hug the older.

“Errm, I don’t think I can lay him down on your bed, Minhyun-hyung?” Daniel asked.

“Nope, soon it will be occupied by me and Minhyun-hyung,” Jaehwan answered instead.

“Nah, it’s okay, just bring him to my bed,” said Minhyun, but Jaehwan whine in disagreement.

“You know what, I can just take him to my apartment, and it’s just one floor upstairs anyway. See you guys later,” Daniel said and then held Sungwoon princess style out to the party.

As they arrived, Daniel immediately put Sungwoon on his bed. Sungwoon, who felt the soft bed under him, smile and moved to find a better and comfortable position. Daniel sat on the floor beside the bed, watching him sleep.

“ _Wow, I could look at him all night… he’s so cute, so perfect…_ ” he thought to himself. He couldn’t hold it any longer; he just wanted to touch Sungwoon.

He started poking Sungwoon cheek with his index finger, feeling the chubby and squishy cheek of Sungwoon. The action woke Sungwoon up, he open his eyes slowly and looked at Daniel with half opened eyes. Daniel wasn’t sure if Sungwoon was awake or still half asleep, so he just sat there, not knowing what to do.

Then Sungwoon started sleep-drunk talking, “Yah, Kang Daniel, you… you caused this you know… making me stayed up all night, thinking about you, what you said and what you did to me. I hate you for calling me cute, all I want to be is sexy. But don’t get me wrong, that was some kiss you gave me, and I loved it. And I am not gonna lie, I too want to have sex with you. But I hate being call cute, I want to be sexy like you. Do you know how sexy you look, how your body moves, like seducing me every time you move. Wow, you're like a professional sinner… and I would love to devour myself in your sin, but you called me cute, what an assho…”

Sungwoon jabbering was cut when Daniel smashed his lips on Sungwoon. Daniel lost it and kissed Sungwoon hard and deep. To Daniel surprise, Sungwoon return the kiss, so Daniel deepens the kiss as he placed himself on top of Sungwoon. Sungwoon moan a little at the sudden closeness. His moan just made Daniel went crazy, he bites Sungwoon lower lip, making him moan louder and he parted his lips.

Daniel took this chance to enter his mouth, tongue dancing together, fighting for a dominance. The way that he moved his tongue along Sungwoon’s was so intoxicating, making the older melt and just let Daniel dominating him.

The tension and tingling feeling on Sungwoon’s stomach sober him up little by little.

When he started to gain most of his consciousness, the kiss has turned to a very hot make out session. He was so surprise when he felt his member harden.

This sober him up 100%, eyes widen on the feeling, “ _What happened here?! Why am I kissing Daniel on a bed?!_ ”

To startled, Sungwoon suddenly froze. Daniel felt the sudden changed on Sungwoon. To his displeased, he pulled his lips from Sungwoon’s and looked at him.

“Hyung?” he asked, but Sungwoon just froze, eyes lost focused.

Daniel tried to shake Sungwoon’s body, trying to get a reaction from him. The first reaction Sungwoon did was punched Daniel on his cheek and pushed Daniel away from him, making the younger fell from the bed. Then he started running outside the bedroom, looking for the front door.

But it didn’t take much time for Daniel to catches up on him and grabbed him by the waist, Sungwoon’s back was on Daniel’s chest.

“Let me go!”

“No.”

“Let.Me.Go!” said Sungwoon, emphasizing on every word.

“No,” said Daniel being stubborn.

“Please let me go. I don’t want any of this! I know you don’t actually care about me,” he said in between his sobbing.

“Well, sorry, But I won’t let you escape. And I do care about you, I love you,” said Daniel, as he tightens the hug. “I’m sorry I’m so stubborn, but I won’t let you go, not after what you said and that hell of a kiss,” he said, then he turned Sungwoon to face him, still holding him tightly.

Seeing how red Sungwoon’s face was, Daniel chuckled. “Why are you so cute, hyung. I really really like you,” he said with a smile, and then he landed his lips on Sungwoon’s.

‘ _What’s supposed to be cute about me? Such words make me feel miserable! But why can’t I deny his kiss?!_ ’ Sungwoon thought to himself, giving up on resisting Daniel.

After a while, they separated, giving themselves a chance to breathe. To Sungwoon surprise, he felt a little bit of disappointment, not that he wanted to admit it, but it’s there on the corner of his mind.

“How cute,” Daniel said with a smirk.

“Are you always saying whatever you want? You said these things so easily.”

“Yeah, but no, I only say it when I mean it, and only to those I like. Especially you,” he said, planting a kiss on Sungwoon forehead.

“Stop treating me like a kid, I am older than you.”

“Sorry, I’ll try from now on, but no promises hyung. You’re just too cute,” Daniel said then he bear hug Sungwoon. Drowning Sungwoon to his chest, making Sungwoon melt.

“Don’t make me hate you more.”

“I love you more too hyung.” Sungwoon just sigh at Daniel’s confidence.

“I think I’m pretty sober now and it’s not that late. I should go home, you can go back to Jisung-hyung apartment if you like.”

“Nah, I don’t plan on going back there, everyone will be surprised if they see my face like this…”

“Sorry about your face, Daniel. I’ll go get an ice pack for that,” said Sungwoon while stroking Daniel’s swelling cheek, then left the room to get an ice pack.

Daniel smile so brightly after hearing Sungwoon said his name and his heart felt so warm hearing the genuine concerned voice of Sungwoon. “This sort of things is what makes you cute, hyung,” he murmured to himself.

When Sungwoon place the ice pack on Daniel’s cheek, the younger pulled him into a hug and dragged him to the bedroom and fell to the bed.

Hands wrapped Sungwoon’s body, “Please stay with me,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Sungwoon whispered back, and then Daniel closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of hugging Sungwoon tightly. Not long after, they fell asleep on each other’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nielwoon is life!  
> and btw why do we always thought Taehyun has that kind of character?  
> BUTTT seriously i sucks at choosing a title ~R


	3. let me love you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part fully based on chp 2 of sekai wa kimi de mawaterru
> 
> we were only changed the beginning here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send any of your ideas or prompt to out twitter!
> 
> @cloud_garde  
> just mention us btw we're lonely :'

Sungwoon has a really cool brother, who is 2 years older than him.

In other words, a brother whose face was so complimented as ‘beautiful’ by relatives and made his plain face a true tragedy.

The tragedy of a younger brother, who was born with an attractive sibling.

 

\--- o ---

 

After that night, after Sungwoon decided to give the ~~big puppy~~ kid a chance, they spent time together a lot more. Daniel would accompany Sungwoon study at the library. They have this special corner just for the both of them (well, it was Sungwoon’s special spot, so now it became theirs), the farthest table from the entrance, where the oldest collection of books were placed, so it mostly deserted.

 

Or they would have this movie date on Sungwoon’s apartment or his. Where they would watch movies while cuddling, mostly Daniel slept on Sungwoon’s lap while they were watching.

The date always closed with a short make out session, before either of their roommates came home.

This routine went on for a month.

One day, when Sungwoon were at a convenient store near his apartment, Daniel text him.

 

Niel: Hyung~ where are you? Can I come over?

Woon: at convenient store near the apartment. Sure.

Niel: Okay, wait for me there, I’ll be there in 5

Woon: ok

 

Five minutes later, Daniel arrived and found Sungwoon was sitting by himself by the window.

 

“Hyung!” he greeted the older.

“Done with your shopping?”

“Hmm, let’s go then.”

“Wait; let me get some beer and jelly first.”

“Really? Beer and jelly? What kind of combi is that?”

“Best ever,” he said as he dash to the get his favourite.

 

When Daniel was paying his beer and jelly, Sungwoon decided to join him at the cashier. Then two girls came in and spotted Daniel and one of them greeted him right away.

 

“Hey Daniel! Long-time no see, what are you doing here?” she said cheerfully while grabbing Daniel’s arm.

“Oh Hi, just bought some snacks. You?” said Daniel.

 

_“Of course he’d be popular, since he’s so good looking. No matter which way you look at him, he’s handsome,”_ he thought to himself, feeling a bit annoyed by her action. Green monster of jealousy started creeping on Sungwoon.

 

“Same. Hey, we are planning to hang out at my place and watch movies. Wanna join us?”

“Sorry can’t do. I’m going to hang out at my best friend place,” said Daniel short while pointing at Sungwoon.

“Oh he’s your friend! How unexpected for you to be friends with that type of guy, Niel! It’s kind of cute!”

 

Sungwoon eyebrows wrinkle at the statement, _“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Don’t make fun of me.”_

Feeling really annoyed. Sungwoon just started to walk pass them, ignoring Daniel who’s calling him.

 

Daniel asking the cashier to hurry up with the transaction and went after Sungwoon.

Leaving the girls behind in confusion.

 

“Sungwoon-hyung!” he ran outside the convenient store and couldn’t find the older. So he ran to his apartment.

 

When Daniel reached Sungwoon’s building, he saw Sungwoon at the elevator.

He ran to the stairs to Sungwoon’s floor. He catches up to Sungwoon just as Sungwoon got out the elevator.

 

“Hyuung! What’s wrong? Why did you run off like that?” he asked as he ran to Sungwoon.

“Shut up and don’t follow me,” he ignored Daniel and walked straight to his door.

“Wait, hyuung. Did I do something wrong?” he held Sungwoon’s front door as the older tried to closed it on him.

 

Sungwoon ignored him and went inside. Daniel trailed behind him.

“Hyung, please, what’s wrong?” as he followed Sungwoon.

“Fuck off, Niel.”

“Hyung…” he said as he grabbed Sungwoon by the wrist.

_“fuck I have enough already”_ Sungwoon thought so annoyed that he grabbed Daniel by his collar. Push him to the wall.

“Don’t you understand the meaning of ‘fuck off’? And stay away from me from now on. If you ever come near me again, I’ll mess up that pretty face of yours.”

 

Daniel just stood there, watching him.

“When you make fun of me too, Daniel. I can’t stand it! I’m sick of this,” Sungwoon continued, hands still grabbed Daniel by the collar, eyes glared at the younger.

But Daniel looked back at him with a soft eye. “Alright. If that’s what you want, hyung. Please do whatever you wish to my face.”

Taken aback by Daniel’s respond, Sungwoon released Daniel collar.

“I’ll do anything to be able to be a bit closer to you, hyung,” Daniel continued.

Sungwoon looked away, “Heh, you idiot. There’s no way I can do something like that, anyway.”

 

At this, he sigh hard, “Honestly, you aren’t the bad one, Niel. If I keep acting like this way, I wonder how long it’ll be before you’re done with me. Even I’m tired of myself,” he turned his back on Daniel.

“There isn’t…” he paused, swallowed his sadness before continue. “There isn’t a single good thing about me.”

 

In Daniel’s eyes, Sungwoon back looked so sad and lonely as he said it. He just wants to hug that fragile shoulder, protecting him from any harm.

Then he pulled Sungwoon shoulder, turning him around to face him.

“Then let me love you,” Daniel said, and then he started caressing Sungwoon’s cheek.

“This face…” his hand trailing over to Sungwoon’s jaw, down to his track jacket, pulling its zipper down,

“This body…” he continued as he dropped Sungwoon’s jacket on the floor.

“Even though you’re so attractive… other people are just too stupid to see” said Daniel as he kneeling down in front of Sungwoon.

“Even the part of you that others don’t love” hands on Sungwoon’s tigh.

“And the part you yourself don’t love,” said Daniel as he pulled Sungwoon’s pants down. Exposing the older harden member.

“I’ll love it all,” he finished his sentence, and started licking Sungwoon’s member.

 

“Wai- Stop it!” Sungwoon tried to push Daniel’s head with his hands.

“Daniel!” but the intensity of Daniel’s cold tongue licking on his member made him weak. If his member was not rock hard second ago, it is now when Daniel swallows him halfway through, quickly filling up Daniel’s mouth.

Then Daniel started to bobs his head down, gaining moan from Sungwoon.

 

The hands on Daniel’s head, which at first were trying to push him away, changed its course; they were tugging Daniel’s head every time he bobs his head down, and thrusts into his mouth with a little grunt.

Daniel kept a steady rhythm, sending pleasure throughout Sungwoon’s body.

When Daniel started sucking, Sungwoon let out louder moan; he felt some tingling on his stomach as a reminder that he is close.

Daniel, who felt Sungwoon’s member started throbbing, move sloppier but faster, accidentally gritted his teeth on Sungwoon’s.

On that very moment, Sungwoon’s finally reached his climax, shooting his load in Daniel’s mouth.

 

Sungwoon lost all his strength and just flopped there on the floor, curling his body like a cat. Hands covering his face, he let out a quite sobbing.

“I just want to die,” he said as he sobbed.

“Ahahaha, you’re over reacting hyung,” said Daniel, literally smiling from ear to ear.

“Who’d have thought you’re this sensitive. It really does take away my decency more and more.”

“Ugh. Just stop talking,” said Sungwoon, still covering his face.

“Only messing with me. this is unfair.”

“On the contrary, Sungwoon-hyung.”

Sungwoon looked up to Daniel at this, glaring at him with a ‘what-the-fuck’ look.

Daniel chuckled, “You’re the one messing me up with your every move,” he said with a warm smile.

“Idiot!”


	4. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can say you hate me over and over hyung, but I believe more in action than words,” said Daniel with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Smut content ahead. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> Fun facts: this was one of the first smut scene I ever wrote! and none of us are good with choosing a title...  
> also, thanks for all the comments. We enjoyed reading and write back to you guys! Thanks a bunch!

From that one time he let Daniel ~~pleasured~~ took advantaged of him, Daniel had been sticking closely at Sungwoon like a koala in a tree. Everytime he saw Sungwoon, Daniel will automatically cling on him in every position possible, backhug, bear hug, leaning on Sungwoon shoulder, you name it and Daniel does.

Of course everyone around them noticed it, like hell they won’t.

One time, one of Sungwoon’s friend from his choir club asked, “Since when are you two so close?”

Which Daniel replied with, “Since forever,” and gained a smacked on the head from Sungwoon.

 

So, when Sungwoon finally got an alone time at the rooftop oh his campus, he felt like the happiest man on earth, _“Finally some alone peace and quite time!”_ or so he thought.

He just laid there on the floor, enjoying the soft wind and looked at the sky. He was planning to enjoy his alone time, but after a while, he found himself feeling some uneasiness, like there was something missing.

 _“Come on my beautiful mind! Why are you like this when we finally get some alone time… you deserve this, without Daniel jump around or clinging onto you, with his big warm body, his cheerful laugh, his stupid but fun ideas. No wait, why am I thinking about him? focus Sungwoon! Relax and just enjoy your alone time!”_ he argued with himself, but his mind never stopped mentioning Daniel, until he was too tired to stay awake so he slowly dozed off.

 

Meanwhile, Daniel, who just finished with his last class for the day, went looking for Sungwoon at his usual spot at the library only to find it deserted.

 _“Weird, he usually went here after his classes and he already finished all of his by now,”_ he thought.

Being a bit down, he decided to went to get something to eat. As he entered the campus cafeteria, he saw his friends sitting at one of the table.

“Hey guys,” said Daniel and took a piece of Jaehwan chicken, the later just complained, “What the fuck, dude?!”

“Hyuung! You let him get one piece but no me?! I even did aegyo for you! I'm offended!” said Jihoon.

“Yah?! Can’t you see? He stole one! You’ll pay for that Daniel,” Jaehwan glared at Daniel.

“Can you guys just grow up? It’s just a piece of chicken,” Jisung complained.

“iT jUsT a pIecE of CHICKEN?! Can you hear yourself hyung?” Jaehwan mocked, disgusted, the older just let out a heavy sigh, gave up.

“By the way Niel, it’s rare to see you here alone? Where’s Sungwoon?” said Minhyun.

“I don’t know…” Daniel replied, pouting. “Have you guys seen him?”

“I bumped at him on the stair a couple of hours a go, he looked exhausted,” said Jihoon.

“He must be, given what Daniel did to him,” said Jaehwan rolling his eyes.

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

“You practically glued to him. Do you know how big your body is? Compare to him? If I were him, I’ll be exhausted if someone as big as you always clinging on me and need to support your big body.”

“But he is so warm and fluffy…” said Daniel, Jaehwan just rolled his eyes.

“He is tho,” said Minhyun suddenly.

“How do you know that?” asked Daniel, suddenly annoyed.

“Just hug the guy, he’s so warm and squishy. It makes me calm every time I hug him,” said Minhyun.

“I didn’t know you were close enough with him to hug him?” said Daniel, voice suddenly very low.

“Well, I think you don’t know me or him well enough to know that,” said Minhyun.

“So you think you know him better then me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Whatever,” said Daniel as he left the table.

He went looking for Sungwoon every where (but the rooftop of course), and still no Sungwoon. He decided to text Jihoon, not wanting to went back to the cafeteria and saw Minhyun's face. He oddly felt annoyed and agitated, thinking that Minhyun was closer to Sungwoon than him.

 

_DN:_

_Where did you say you met Sungwoon hyung?_

_JH:_

_I met him at the 4 th floor stairs. Why hyung?_

_DN:_

_Did he said anything about where he was going?_

_JH:_

_He said he wanted to find a peace of mind? I didn’t know what he meant,_

_but he already left when I was about to asked him_

_DN:_

_Ok, thanks hoon-ah~_

_JH:_

_I only receive a thank you in a form of food. And why did you sound so annoyed at Minhyun hyung earlier?_

 

Daniel ignored the last message and run the stairs to 4th floor and checked every room, no Sungwoon. Then he checked the next floor until he reached the rooftop.

When he finally found Sungwoon, the older were sleeping peacefully. Curling like a cat, looking so comfortable despite the hardness of the floor where he laid. All of Daniel fatigue and annoyance evaporate at the sight of it. His lips form a smile as he sat beside Sungwoon, looking at his sleeping face.

Daniel couldn’t help but pinching Sungwoon’s cheek, _“He is so adorable, how can he be so cute?!”_ he thought to himself and smile. Sungwoon suddenly moved and change his position, face facing up. Daniel was a bit startled, afraid that he woke him up. But Sungwoon just continued to sleep.

The mixture of Sungwoon’s defenceless state, his innocent sleeping face and Daniel’s jealousy of Minhyun earlier somehow made him want to teased the older. He positioned himself on top of Sungwoon, towering his small and delicate frame under his.

He stole a peck of kiss on Sungwoon's lips, but the older didn’t budge an inch. He stole another peck, and still non responded. The small stolen peck on the lips then grew to a lot of pecks all over Sungwoon’s face. With that, Sungwoon let out a whine, which then silenced by Daniel kiss on his lips. With his eyes still closed shut, Sungwoon hand then grabbed Daniel face and push him away in annoyance.

This action was like pouring gasoline on Daniel’s desired of him. Once again, he kissed Sungwoon on his red plump lips. This time wasn’t just a peck. An open mouth and wet kiss. His tongue teased the older lips, licking it softly, asking for an opening. Daniel heard Sungwoon whine, but the later’s lips still closed shut. As persistence as he is, Daniel then deepen the kiss, biting Sungwoon’s lower lips in the process.

Sungwoon let out a moan and finally parted his lips, giving Daniel’ hot muscle access to fully enter as its danced with Sungwoon’s. The pleasure his hot muscle sent all over Sungwoon’s body woken up the older.

Sungwoon was fully turn on at this point, he just gave up to his instinct and answer the kiss. Daniel sigh and lower his kiss to Sungwoon’s neck, kissing it all over. When he sucked Sungwoon by his collar bone, the older couldn’t help but moan. Hearing the breathless moan from Sungwoon, he pulled away, admiring Sungwoon as he melts under his.

 

Their eyes locked on each other. Sungwoon saw the lust on Daniel’s dark eyes, forehead full of sweat from the hot make out, face red and flushed made his own member stirring in his pants.

 

Daniel, who felt Sungwoon’s hard under him, was amused by it, he smirks and moved his hand and began caressing Sungwoon’s hard on. As Sungwoon let out another moan, Daniel could felt his own member stirring in his pants. He messaged the shaft above the layer of clothing. “…Niel…” Sungwoon said in between his moan.

“Hmm?” asked Daniel as his hand moved to open Sungwoon’s zipper and storking the erection.

“…Ple… nnn…” Sungwoon moan, arching his back.

“What’s wrong hyung?” he whispered on Sungwoon ear.

“..no..” Sungwoon pleads.

“Hmm? No? You want me to stop?” he said, but hand still messaging Sungwoon’s erection, fingers swiftly pressing on the wet patch on his boxer.

“… noo… please…”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Daniel said as he pulled his hand and body from Sungwoon.

The older abruptly sat up and held the younger’s hand. With eyes half closed, face red he climbed to Daniel’s lap. “You…”

Completely shocked at Sungwoon’s action, Daniel decided to play along and see where his hyung were going to do next.

“How dare you… played with me…. aroused me…. then stopped just right then when I was about to feel good….” Daniel eyes were wide open. But then, his expression changed to a smirk.

“I thought you wanted me to stop as you kept repeating no,” he liked the confidence he heard from his own voice, which Sungwoon found sexy.

“Ssh… you talked too much, let me enjoy this for a moment,” he said as he stroked the bulge that formed in Daniel’s pants.

Amused by his action, Daniel smirked and asked, “I thought you were hiding here to get away from me, and now you want to have a taste of me?” he said as he pushed his hips up, pushing it on Sungwoon’s erection.

Sungwoon let out another moan as he fell to Daniel’s shoulder, “I am hiding from you here,” he whispered on Daniel’s ear.

Daniel placed his hands on Sungwoon’s hips as  he kissed Sungwoon’s neck and he whispered back to his ear, “So what do you want me to do now hyung?”

To his surprise, Sungwoon stood up and removed his pants and boxer, then moved to open Daniel’s pants and finally sit back to Daniel’s lap, “Finished what you started, you asshole.” And Daniel did.

He closed the distance between their face, lips clashing and tongues dancing in and out of each other caverns, fighting for dominance. Sungwoon only back down and let Daniel dominated him when the younger wrapped his hands around his dick and stroked it into fully erected. “G-god… please…” he said in between his moan.

“Please what hyung?” Daniel whispered, still stroking Sungwoon’s dick and pressing his thumb on the head of it, spreading pre-cum that oozing out of it.

“Fuc-“ he chocked at his own sentence as Daniel inserted a finger onto him. Sungwoon literally melted in Daniel’s embrace.

“Hmm? What was that hyung?” he teased his hyung as he inserted two more fingers and moved his finger at a steady motion in and out of him. Sungwoon gasped, tilting his body back, moaning as he started to see stars behind his tightly closed eyes. he bucks into Daniel’s fingers, letting the younger stimulate him to his climax.

Letting Sungwoon fuck himself with three of his fingers, Daniel reached down to his own erected dick with his other hand, stroking it to make it fully erected. While he did, Sungwoon pleads, “N-niel, I-ah… I need m-more.”

Hearing this nearly putting Daniel over his edge, he stopped his hand on his now fully erected dick and he retracted his finger from Sungwoon’s hole. He lined his dick on Sungwoon’s opening, grabbed his hips and dragged it down entering his hotness onto his hyung. A loud moaning left Sungwoon’s as he felt the younger dick filling him up to the brim. Without waiting for Sungwoon’s to adjust to his size, Daniel started to pushed Sungwoon, bouncing the older up and down on his lap.

“Urgh, you’re so tight hyung,” Daniel groans. By now, Sungwoon was a moaning mess, chasing his release and air, wrapping his hand around Daniel’s neck.

When Daniel felt Sungwoon clenching his hole around Daniel’s dick, he kiss the older and pushed him down, making the older laid on his back. Then he move Sungwoon to the side and place his leg on his shoulder, giving Daniel full access to Sungwoon’s hole. He thrust his hot dick deeper, “Fuck~ Daniel!” the older screams, secretly hoping there were no one around to hear him.  “Oh my god, you feel so good inside me.”

Encourage by his hyung moans and dirty talk, Daniel moved Sungwoon and position him under him, both legs placed on Daniel’s shoulder. He thrust harder into Sungwoon, leans forward, licking and leaving marks on Sungwoon’s chest.

Sungwoon’s threads his fingers onto Daniel’s hair and puuls, moaning like crazy as the younger hits his prostate every time he thrusts. Daniel moans, loving it when Sungwoon pulls his hair. He then catchs Sungwoon’s lips for a messy kiss, swiping his tongue on Sungwoon’s roof palate and swallowing the older moans.

“Niel-ah… fuck~ I-… am c-close,” Sungwoon said breathless.

The younger, who is literally fucking the soul out of him, smirk, “I wish you could see yourself hyung, a hot moaning mess under my touch.”

“S-shut up and f-fuck me properly,” Sungwoon said in a low groan.

“Tell me who make you a moaning mess,” Daniel demanded.

“Y-you…” the older pleads.

“Answer me properly.”

“Y-you Daniel.”

“Louder,” he said as he speeds up his pace.

“Daniel, you make me a moaning mess! Fuck! Aah~” Sungwoon screams, releasing his load, body spasmed violently and his hole clencing around Daniel’s dick. The younger pace was becoming frantic, he kept on moaning to Daniel’s ear as he still riding his climax and helping Daniel chase his release. Sungwoon wrapped his hand around Daniel’s neck, pulled him down and whispered to his ear, “Babe, I want to feel you cum inside me that I could feel your member pulsing inside.”

Daniel let out a deep groan as he cums inside Sungwoon’s, shallowly thrusts into Sungwoon as he milks his release. Coming down from their climax, Daniel fell onto Sungwoon’s chest and they stayed like that for a minute, catching their breath. Daniel felt himself soften inside Sungwoon, he moved to pull out and laid on his back beside Sungwoon.

“I hate someone who played around with other people,” said Sungwoon breaking the silence.

“I am not one of those people, I love you hyung,” said Daniel as he held Sungwoon’s hand.

“I told you I hate you and yet you still come after me.”

“You can say you hate me over and over hyung, but I believe more in action than words,” he said with a smirk.

Sungwoon sigh, he knew a loosing battle when he sees one, “Fine, but at least help me clean up,” he said giving up.

“I’ll clean you up forever if you be mine hyung.”

Sungwoon smack Daniel’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally hit the end. I know it's a bit different from the comic, we made several adjustment to the scene, hope it suit your taste! Hope you also enjoy our other works!
> 
> Ps. we're planning to make a omegaverse fanfic, I hope we can hear some of your thought on that lol!
> 
> Follow us on twitter! @cloud_garde! We need more mutuals


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we love this pair so much and felt so sad when it finally ended, we decided to write an epilogue. Please enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made this after a request from @Cloudstar  
> I hope you like it~

“Excuse me, Ma’am. Can you help me finding a book about music history from Renaissance period?” asked Sungwoon to the librarian at the front desk.

“Sure, just a moment please,” she said, then she started typing on her computer. “Here you go. These are the books that available right now. You can find it based on this location,” she said as she pointed the location code on the paper.

“Thank you very much,” he said and head towards the section pointed on the paper. As he search the bookshelf, he found one of the book from the list of books the librarian gave him earlier and started checking the content.

When he was reading the book, looking for a good content to write, he suddenly felt someone was leaning their body on his. The smell of fresh linen mix with a minty breath catch Sungwoon’s nose. This smell can onlymean one person.

“You’re heavy Minhyun,” said Sungwoon without turning back. The younger didn’t answer, instead, he circle his hands around Sungwoon’s shoulder and neck.

“Yah, what are you doing? I told you you’re heavy.”

“I’m sleepy hyung, let me sleep,” said Minhyun.

“Sleep on that table over there,” said Sungwoon pointing at a long table near them. “Sit near my bag over there, I’ll be there in a minute, I just need to find one more book.”

“But it’s cold over there… you’re warm hyung,” Minhyun whined.

BRUGH!

Sungwoon and Minhyun turned their head simultaneously to the sound source. There, they saw Daniel, standing silently at the end of row of bookshelf with eyes wide open, jaw dropped and his bag was on the floor. It appears that loud sound from before was when his bag hit the floor.

“Daniel? Why are you spacing out like that over there?” asked Sungwoon.

Daniel cleared his throat and said, “I should be the one asking hyung,” he said in a low voice.

“But I wasn’t spacing out, you were,” he said innocently.

“That’s not what I meant!” Daniel’s voice hinted his frustration. “I mean, I was about to asked what you two are doing.”

“Oh, I was looking for a book for my music history report,” said Sungwoon turning his attention to the bookshelf in front of him, with Minhyun still backhug him.

“And him?” asked Daniel, pointing at Minhyun with his chin. The one being asked was half asleep with his eyes closed, so he wasn’t aware of the death glare Daniel was giving him.

“He was sleepy and cold, so he’s been clinging to me for warmth,” said Sungwoon.

The way Sungwoon answered like it wasn’t a big deal, seemed like this thing happened frequently and wasn’t uncommon. Sungwoon was calm and he didn’t even looking at Daniel. He acted like nothing was wrong.

The fact that his boyfriend saw him being hugged by other male was a common and ordinary sight.

This left Daniel speechless and didn’t know what to do. So he just murmered that he was needed elsewhere and ran off from there. He ignored Sungwoon the rest of the day.

He only met Sungwoon the next day, when he went to the cafeteria. Sungwoon was sitting with Jisung, Minhyun, Seongwoo, Jaehwan and Jihoon. Daniel wasn’t pleased when he saw Minhyun was sitting beside Sungwoon. They were not sitting that close to make someone jealous, but the event from yesterday still left Daniel pretty upset, so he was still sensitive about it.

Because of this, he fit his big built at the small space between Sungwoon and Minhyun, which gained him an annoyed groan from the both men as they were forced to move aside.

 “Ugh, do you have to fit that big body of yours here,” said Minhyun annoyed.

But when Sungwoon about to yelled at Daniel, he saw that sad puppy look on Daniel’s face. By that, he understood everything.

 _“Ah, that explain why he was acting weird since yesterday,”_ Sungwoon though. A smirk formed on his lips as he got an idea to tease this big, childlike man. He then fold his hands on the table and laid his head on them, his face was facing Daniel. He gestured Daniel to do the same and laid beside him, the younger did so.

When they were facing each other, Sungwoon whispered, “Are you perhaps jealous of Minjyun?”

He saw Daniel cheeks turned bright pink and the younger nodded shyly, then he buried his face on his folded hands. Sungwoon oddly and secretly felt warm inside. And he knew just the thing for Daniel.

Determined to do this, he stood up and said, “I’m gonna go grab some coffee before my next class, see you guys,” then he nudge Daniel by the arm, “Hey Niel,” as the younger lifted his head and face him he found Sungwoon’s face already so close to his. Then Sungwoon landed a kiss him on the lips, leaving the younger froze in his seat.

The other guys on that table gasped in extreme shock. Sungwoon ignored them and said, “See ya!” and left.

“Wow, I never imagine, between you two, Sungwoon, THE Sungwoon is the one initiating PDA,” said Jisung finally.

“Yeah, he never even like it when I hug him,” said Minhyun.

Daniel, who just snapped back into his sense turned to Minhyun and said, “About that hyung, please refrain from hugging him from now on. He’s mine now.”

This statement gained Daniel a salute of whistle from Seongwoo, “Syu~ Bold move Niel… Bold move.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to upload a new fanfic about nielwoon next week, so please stay tune guys~

**Author's Note:**

> i really love ha sungwoon ~R


End file.
